


Cinema

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica offered to take Allison to the Cinema as a peace offering, and Allison decided to take Lydia there for more support...but it turns out Erica's intentions aren't what she thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

"Hey, how about there?" Erica questioned, pointing to the seats at the back.

"Sure" Allison replied.

Erica had offered to take her to the Cinema as a way of making it up to her after being a bitch, so Allison had decided to bring Lydia along for moral support. Allison hadn't been paying attention to what they were going to see, so she was a bit surprised when half way through the film, the two female leads started making out. After a few minutes, they had undressed, leaving themselves completely naked and Allison couldn't help but let out a hitched breath. When the two women started to fuck each other she could feel herself starting to get wet, and squirmed in her chair. Suddenly Erica's hand was on her thigh, stopping her movement. She looked at Erica but she was intensely staring at the screen. Allison thought about pushing her hand off, but she quickly figured she wouldn't be able to with Erica's werewolf strength, so she let it slide. That was until Erica's hand slipped under her skirt, making her gasp. This time she did try to shove Erica's hand away from her, but it was no use.

"Keep still" Erica whispered into her ear.

God, was she going to try to kill her? The answer quickly revealed itself when one of her fingers started to thrust into her panties.

"God, you're so wet" Erica smirked.

Erica quickly pushed the panties out of the way, and used two fingers to quickly thrust into her, making Allison let out a moan.

"Sh..." Erica trailed off.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her stomach, and didn't bother stopping it, figuring it was Erica's hand. The hand trailed up, under her bra and pinched her nipple, the sensation going straight to her clit.

"You like that, huh?" A voice said from beside her, making her realise it was Lydia who was playing with her nipples.

All too soon she could feel herself getting near the edge, and after a few rubs of her clit, she was coming with a loud moan.

 


End file.
